Scarlet
by Karanna
Summary: When the Greenie alarm goes off, everyone is expecting just another frightened, MALE newbie. Boy were the Gladers in for a shock. And what was even weirder was the fact that unlike everyone else, she remembered nothing. Not even her name. Newt names her scarlet, after her red hair, and soon a friendship between the two grows. And as does the threat of the maze.
1. Prologue

The sound of jolting and rattling made me snap my eyes open. I looked around myself, before realising that I was in some sort of metal box that was steadily moving upwards. Everything was dark, save what the tiny lights in the walls of the box illuminated.

Just as I began to come to my senses and start freaking out like any normal person would, the box stopped moving. It just froze. Everything was silent.

Cautiously, I stood up as a small screen appeared to light up on one of the box's walls out of nowhere. An older looking, white haired lady clothed in a lab coat appeared on the screen. I recognised her as the head of the department I worked for. I didn't know her name though, as I had never been in an important enough job to actually communicate with her. I stopped my pondering as the lady on screen began to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are and what is happening. Do not fear, as you will not be harmed. Over the past month or so, my team has been studying you without your knowledge. To see if you had what it takes. They have reported that You do, so you shall be sent into the maze that you have helped to build and navigate, to join the boys trapped in there and assist them. It may speed up their process of finding the way out.

You have a good mind. Lead them to the exit.

Of course, you won't remember this message. Or anything else. We must treat you the same as the other boys and take your memories away.  
But you must remember. WICKED is _good._

Good luck."

The screen flickered off and seemed o disappear the same way it had appeared. Into thin air. It left me to wonder what the lady had been speaking of. I knew that I had helped with the control and construction of the maze, but why did they feel the need to send me in?

A buzzing sound broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to the right, where it had come from, and saw the small circular hole that had been made in the side of the box. A mechanical arm holding a syringe containing a strange blue liquid shot out of the hole towards me.

I backed away, not letting my eyes leave the syringe. That was, until My feet seemed to bump into an object and I looked down to see what.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything was dark. Where was I?

My head pounded and my body felt heavy. I tried to lift my hand that's, feeling was now returning, to my face to inspect, but the room that I was in didn't have any light to spare on such trivial things as looking at one of your body parts.

I strained to remember how I had gotten where I was now, but my memory was like a locked room with a key I didn't possess. I knew there were memories there, yet no matter how hard I tried I could not get to them. I didn't know who I was. How I had gotten where I was now or even what I looked like.

In frustrating, I punched the ground beside me. This was obviously a stupid idea as it hurt. A lot. I felt something warm begin to trickle down my hand a little after I punched the ground. Great. I assume that was blood.

Just as I started cursing internally at my stupidity, the room I was in seemed to start _moving_ upwards with a deep, loud rumbling sound accompanying the sudden movement. A couple of tiny lights lit up along the walls of what I thought was a room, but now realised was only big enough to be considered as a box. The box sped up faster and faster, until it came to an abrupt stop. The small yet comforting lights flickered out again and once more I could see nothing.

That was until a loud thud and then a bright and blinding light. I was visionless as my eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light. Once they adjusted, I realised I was looking up at a blue sky, and that I was surrounded by boxes and sacks that were labelled with things such as "Medical" or "Flour". These were supplies.

I looked up again when I heard an accented voice, and finally noticed the faces peering down at me.

"Bloody hell... it's a Girl!" One of the boys exclaimed in disbelief. Wow. Hats off to you, accent boy.

This boy had shaggy yet not overly long, sandy blonde hair. His eyes were brown from what I could see and his face reasonably chiseled. He was wearing a mud stained white shirt and just stared at me. I dragged my gaze away from this boy and took note of the other, MALE, voices that were yelling.

"What the hell! A girl!"

"Newt you're kidding right!"

"What are the Creators thinking?!"

"If she's good looking I call dibs!"

"That's not even fair, dude. No calling dibs yet!"

Another boy who was looking down at me arched his strangely shaped eyebrows at me in surprise. He also had sandy blonde hair, although his was longer and his body was probably more filled out than the jest boy's.

In return to his eyebrow raising... I tried to hide behind a sack. Yeah. Great going, I know.

"We're going to send a rope down to you. Hold on!" Eyebrow dude exclaimed, before disappearing for a moment. He reappeared with a thick rope in his hands and proceeded to throw it down to me. I hesitated for a moment, before grabbing a hold of it and allowing him and a handful of other boys to hoist me up. The moment I was standing on the grass, steady, I looked around myself, soaking in my surroundings.

And at that time, my surroundings consisted of boys. About 30 or more teenage boys. All staring at me with greedy and confused eyes.

"Hey there, Greenie. Welcome to the Glade!" The shaggy haired blonde dude greeted. I looked at him wide eyed, getting ready to be able to defend myself. I remained silent.

"My name's Newt. What's yours?" he asked kindly. I shook my head and started to back away from him slowly, getting closer and closer to the crowd of boys. They seemed to unconsciously clear a small path for me to get through.

So I turned tail and ran.

I ran like my life depended on it, which, at the time, I thought it just might.

Shouts, laughter and gasps came from the crowd of boys as I sped away from them. From what I could hear, only one out of all of them tried to pursue them. I didn't bother looking behind me, as I knew that doing so would slow me down.

My breath grew heavier and adrenaline pumped through my veins. The pursuing boy was slowly but surely gaining. We ran further and further away from the boys, their encouragements and insults becoming a dim background noise. All I focused on was the thumping of my feet on the ground, my heavy heartbeat and the questions going through a cycle in my mind. Where was I? Who was I? What happened?

Feet.

Heartbeat.

Questions.

An endless cycle. Or so it seemed until I could clearly hear the panting of someone up behind me, signifying that they were getting too close for comfort.

And then the crash to the ground.

The thudding stopped. The shouting grew more dominant as my mind focused on my surroundings again. As I

Was thrown back into the world of sounds other than running.

At first I thought that I had made a fool of myself and tripped over something small, like a stick.

Yeah, that would have been stupid. But honestly, sticks are basically the most lethal things in the world. I remembered that much.

Anyway, it wasn't a stick's fault. In fact, I didn't even fall over. I realised, with a steadying heart, that I had been tackled. And the blonde boy, Newt, was still practically straddling me, pinning my arms back behind my head on the ground.

"When someone introduces themselves, you usually acknowledge them. Instead of just bloody running," Newt cried teasingly, and rolled off of me. He stood up and held out a hand to me. I scrambled backwards on my hands, struggling to get away from him. For all I know he could be out to kill me.

"Are you going to introduce yourself, then?" he asked once more. His accent was strange. My mind decided to describe it as british, although I have no idea where I got the word from.

"Why should I introduce myself, you could be a murderer for all I know. Maybe, maybe you're the reason that I'm here and can't remember anything," I replied shakily. This was the first time I had spoken since waking up in that box, and the sound of my own voice shocked me.

"If I wanted to kill you, Greenie, then I already would have done it," Newt replied darkly. I looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed.

Some of the crowd of boys had returned and were watching our conversation with interest.

"So for the last time, what's your name?"

I stared back up at the boy, more scared than I had ever been, even in his oddly calming presence.

"I-I... I don't know," I whispered feebly, hanging my head.

"Oh c'mon, you've got to know you name. It's the one memory that the damned people who put us here let us keep! What's your name, green bean?"

I shook my head once more in answer. No, I didn't remember my name.

"Well it's okay then, Greenie. You'll remember it in the next few hours, next few days at most. Some of the boys have taken that long to remember it..."

I nodded, acknowledging what he just said. Gosh I hope he was right.

A slightly older looking boy came up behind Newt. He had short cropped black hair and dark brown skin. He wore a navy blue, three quarter length sleeved top. The boy was filled out and in truth, intimidating.

"I see you've already met Newt," were his first words towards me, ringing out low and confident. I nodded, putting up a scared facade when in truth I was refusing to speak. Perhaps if I didn't speak, they would leave me alone.

The strange boy chuckled and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it hesitantly and he pulled me up. Looking around, I finally took a real notice of my surroundings.

My initial thought was that everything is so _green_!

We were in a gigantic field. To one side of me was a large forest. To another were many buildings made out of logs and other bits and pieces of wood. There were several pens that held animals such as cows, pigs and sheep. Over to another area was what looked like a huge garden filled with all sorts of plants. The crowd of boys had dispersed, save a few here and there, and they had all returned to whatever they were doing. Tending to the gardens or animals, cleaning, building something or going to do something inside one of the buildings.

And surrounding all of this were four gigantic concrete walls.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Nowhere good." said the dark-skinned boy. "Just slim your yourself nice and calm down."

I resisted the urge to scowl at him.

"The name's Alby." The boy said, putting his arm out expecting me to shake his hand. I simply looked at his outstretched hand until he took it away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"She doesn't talk much," Newt muttered light heartedly, "She's terrified." I shot him a glare.

"I wake up, not knowing where I am, who I am or what happened to me. Then I'm pulled from a dark steel box to a crowd full of strange boys I don't know who look like they've never seen a girl in their lives and you expect me to NOT be scared?!" I rant out in one breath, responding to the blonde's comment harshly.

Alby and Newt looked taken aback at my sudden outburst; Alby the most, a it's the first time he's heard me speak. Alby then nodded at me sternly.

"If you ain't scared, then you ain't human. I would have to throw you off the Cliff, it'd mean you're a psycho." he said.

"The Cliff?" I asked, blood draining from my face.

"Shuck it. This ain't no way to start a conversation." he groans, "I ain't good at this!"

"Wait for the bloody tour then, Alby." Newt suggested cheekily. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh, but still, his lips lifted up in the corners in a slight smirk.

"Pipe it, shuck-face," Alby growled in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at the blonde boy. When Newt put his hands up in surrender and mumbled a quick and not very sincere apology, Alby returned his attention to me.

"Right here is the Glade. You got it? This is where we eat, sleep, work. Live. We call ourselves Gladers," Alby explained briefly.

I nodded, recovered from my earlier outburst and staying silent. I felt dizzy.

"Greenie, you do get him right?" asked Newt.

Once more, I nodded. The two boys exchanged glances that I didn't quite understand, and then returned their gaze to me.

"Good that." Alby said. "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin. Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late. Tour will be tomorrow, after the wake-up... As for now, Newt here will find you a place to sleep. Inside, no doubt, as I don't trust half these boys with a girl in their midst." He instructed before walking off and leaving me with Newt.

 _Lovely guy, that_ , I reflected as I watched him stride off.

Newt turned to me.

"Well come on then, Greenbean. Hurry the bloody hell up!" he exclaimed, turning around and starting to walk off on me. He quickly thanks to his long legs, and I nearly had to jog to keep up with his fast pace.

"Are there any girls here?" I breathed out after a minute or so of walking in silence. It seemed that we were headed for the largest building in this Glade.

"No."

"Why?"

"We don't know," Newt replied honestly. "You're the first one here. Ever."

Well then.

I was silent for a couple of seconds as we grew nearer to the biggest building in the 'Glade'.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"None of us know why we're here."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"BLOODY HELL GREENIE! SHUT UP WITH THE QUESTIONS! THEY WILL BE ANSWERED TOMORROW!" Newt practically yelled, clearly very annoyed as he turned around to face me. I shrunk back a little. That was a little scary. Newt's face softened a little when he saw my reaction.

"Ugh, sorry Greenbean, You're just annoying." Newt apologised softly.

Gee. Thanks.

We reached the large building and entered it. I realised that the building was two stories high, which explained why it was so massive, when we walked up the stairs.

"There are no spare rooms, so you'll be sleeping in my room until sleeping arrangements are figured out. That alright?" Newt asked, leading me down a short hallway and stopping into a room, twisting his head and facing me.

I nodes thankfully and he sighed, muttering something to himself about me not speaking. Newt opened the door and walked inside, me tagging on behind timidly.

The room was quite small, the only furniture consisting of a single bed; laid out on the ground beside said bed was a sleeping bag. A small box rested in one the corner of the room, a very small pile of clothes and other belongings sat in the other corner. Other than these few things, the room was bare.

"Good. It's not like you really had a choice anyway. I'll take the bag, you can take the bed," Newt told me. My eyes widened and I shook my head in an attempt to protest.

"Look, greenie, I'm not arguing with you about it, you're taking the bed. Don't get used to it though, we'll take it in turns if you stay here longer than a few nights," Newt said when he noticed my reluctance towards the sleeping arrangements, and I relaxed.

"Now, would you like to come down to Frypan for dinner, or just sleep?" Newt asked kindly.

"Sleep, please," I replied softly, avoiding eye contact with him when I spoke.

He nodded and motioned for me to settle down. I did, a little nervously though. Once I was curled up in the bed, without even taking my shoes off, I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. This was completely and utterly mental.

"Are you okay Greenie?" Newt's voice rang out through the room, laced with concern. I sighed, and a lone tear ran down my cheek, I held the blanket closer to my chest.

"I will be," I replied quietly. I was unsure that he actually hear me, however I heard movement and a soft sigh and then silence. Assuming he had gone to sleep, I did the same.

 **I'm going** **mostly** **off the movie and only a tiny bit of the book,** **and some of my imagination.**

 **Just so you know.** **I'm sorry if anything I write isn't quite right in your opinions. But I'm** **writing** **my interpretation of James Dashner's book. Hope you like!**

 **Thank** **you for reading.** **Review, Favourite and Follow x**

 **Comment, Vote, Follow.**

 **Let me know what you thiiiink.**


End file.
